VOX Box: Weird Worlds 5
Characters * Dreamling * Dreamling * Dreamling * Desire of the Endless * Drury Walker * Angie Aimes * Rose Walker Location * The Threshold, The Dreaming * November 18th 2016, 0015 Universal Time VOX Archive * crackle, gasps: 3 instances * Angie Aimes: Okay, what was that and whare are we n-? Whoa, hold on... am I normal me again? * Rose Walker: Yeah, you are? * Angie Aimes: So we left the Dreaming? * Drury Walker: Uh, I would't be too sure about that... whack, metal clang, pause There's still a faint vorpal thrum to our environment. I'm pretty sure we're still in the Dreaming. Maybe one of the outskirt realms like- gasp Oh, no... Rose, did you bring us to the Threshold? * Rose Walker: I... I don't know! vorpal thrum You want to take the wheel? Here! Please do! Be my guest! * Drury Walker: Get that away from me, Rose. footsteps * Rose Walker: Make me! Come on! Touch it! footsteps * Drury Walker: I don't want to... footsteps * Angie Aimes: Yeah, okay, you two are definitely siblings... I see it now. sigh So, I guess I got to be the mom here. footsteps Em, Rose, whatever... Put the rock back in your pocket. Drury, you be nice to your sister. She's trying, okay? * Rose Walker/Drury Walker: 2 instances * Angie Aimes: Okay, now you mentioned the Threshold? What's that? * Drury Walker: It's the realm of Desire. * Angie Aimes: Okay does it look like a high school locker room? Because that's what we're in. * Drury Walker: It's the Dreaming. It's appearance is relative and mutable. How do you know it's a high school locker room? * Angie Aimes: I don't know... Deja vu? * Drury Walker: You've been in this locker room before? * Angie Aimes: No, it's just... similar to ones I have been in before. * Drury Walker: Rose? * Rose Walker: I, uh, maybe... It' hard to say. I was in so many- gasp Oh, I think I know when we are. * Angie Aimes: When? * Dreamling (Rose): opens, bare footsteps, sob, bare footsteps * Angie Aimes: Uh... is that teenage Em? In a swimsuit? * Dreamling (Rose): shifting, wet slap of fabric * Drury Walker: Not what I wanted to see! slapping face * Dreamling (Rose): footsteps, sob, sob, valve turning, shower running * Angie Aimes: chuckle Wow... Okay, uh, Em? Is this a memory? * Rose Walker: Yeah, I think so... sigh * Filter: Shower Running * Dreamling (Angie): opens, footsteps Hello? I hope you don't mind but, I, uh... I sw you storm in here. Is everything okay? * Angie Aimes: Wait... Is that me? scoff Okay, this can't be a memory... * Drury Walker: No... It probably is a memory. Just however Rose remembers it... or how the Threshold or the Dreaming is choosing to interpret it. * Angie Aimes: Yeah, yeah... You just keep facing the corner there and keep quiet. I want to see this. * Dreamling (Angie): sigh Look, if you want me to leave, I'll leave... I just wanted to make sure you're okay. * Dreamling (Rose): sniff No. It's fine. I'm just... sigh Not having a good day. * Dreamling (Angie): scoff Why not? You just won, didn't you? * Dreamling (Rose): Yeah, but... sniff, sniff My boyfriend didn't show. He promised he'd be here. * Dreamling (Angie): scoff So what? You did awesome out there. chuckle I wasn't even rooting for you. Well, truth is, I'm not rooting for anyone. This isn't really my scene. You should be proud. * Dreamling (Rose): It's more than just the boyfriend. pause It's been a rough year, personally. It's really nice for you to say that. It means a lot to- chuckle You're not just saying that. * Dreamling (Angie): I don't just say things to just say them. I speak my mind. Always have. * Dreamling (Rose): Yeah? chuckle Maybe I should give that a shot... sigh I'm just shy, I guess... * Dreamling (Angie): scoff You're shy? Really? pause Because you're standing there naked and talking to me... * Dreamling (Rose): Oh... chuckle I'm sorry, I just... slapping wet flesh, sigh Want to give me my towel? * Dreamling (Angie): Yeah, I can... That it? * Dreamling (Rose): Mm-hmm... turning * of Ambient Filter: Shower Running * Dreamling (Angie): footsteps You know, you seem fine now. shifting Maybe I'll leave you alone. * Dreamling (Rose): What? No! nervous chuckle Please don't... I like talking to you. Please stay? A bit longer? * Dreamling (Angie): sigh Yeah... footsteps Okay, but... Here. shifting You should probably get dressed. * Dreamling (Rose): fabric shifting Deal. * mist shifitng * Angie Aimes: What? Where did they go? What happened? * Drury Walker: footsteps They're gone. Rose stopped the memory. * Angie Aimes: Em? Why did you do that? * Rose Walker: I didn't mean to... I... * Desire: It wasn't her. snap, sizzle, puff, puff It was me. footsteps * Drury Walker: Oh, expletive. * Angie Aimes: Who are you? * Desire: Rose? Drury? puff Care to introduce me? puff * Rose Walker: I... I don't know who you are. * Drury Walker: sigh Rose, Angie... This is my... our father. * Angie Aimes: Father? pause She's a man? * Desire: chuckle Gender is such a mortal concept, isn't it? puff I am Desire. I take all manner of forms. It is interesting that you view me as a woman, Angie Aimes. puff Perhaps, that means something? * Angie Aimes: What are you talking about? * Desire: puff Drury and Rose are my children. I sired them. They are born of my stock. They see me as I am, as I choose to be in that moment, as do my siblings and others who know me as I truly am. But you and I have not met... not directly. As is the nature of what I am, you view me as a repesentation of who you most desire. puff, puff, puff So, I am curious, Angie... do you see a family resemblance? * Angie Aimes: pause What are you insinuating? * Drury Walker: Wait... pause I thought you were my sister's friend... Are you two... a thing? * unison: Rose Walker: ''Uh... Angie Aimes: What? Rose Walker:'' ''I don't know... Angie Aimes: No, we're neighbors. Rose Walker: ''Well, neighbors with benefits. ''Angie Aimes: We're just friends.'' * 3.2 seconds * Rose Walker: Wait, are you saying that there isn't something between us, Angie? * Angie Aimes: Are you saying that there is? * Rose Walker: Well, I don't know, but I feel a flood of emotions now since I touched this rock. I can't make sense of it all, but I feel like in another time and another place we do end up together... and we... pause We love each other. * Angie Aimes: Em, that's- sigh Em, I do love you.. but... sigh I don't think we could be in a relationship as anything other than friends... sigh You know how difficult this stuff is for me. I'm not relationship material. You know that, right? * Desire: puff Shall I save you two the trouble? snap, vorpal crackle * Dreamling (Angie): giggle That's funny. Can I... Can I ask you a question? * Angie Aimes: What's this? * Desire: snap, vorpal crackle About forty minutes later than last time. puff, puff My daughter and her new friend have had a great conversation. footsteps Rose just told a funny joke. Well, it wasn't that funny, but she really wanted her new friend to laugh and when she got that laugh, a new thought popped up in Rose's mind. bare footsteps, fingers coarsing ephemeral hair, fingers stroking ephemeral skin She wanted an answer to something that had been bothering her for months. puff "Do I swing both ways?" * Drury Walker: Oh, you got to be kidding me... scoff Rose, is this that girl? * Angie Aimes: What girl? * Desire: The girl that changed everything for Rose... snap, vorpal crackle * Dreamling (Rose): Yeah, of course you can... biting lower lip * Dreamling (Angie): nervous chuckle I've been going through some things and I just... giggle * Dreamling (Rose): It's okay. Go ahead and ask me... pause Please? I'll do it... Just ask me. I need you to ask me. * Dreamling (Angie): sigh Okay, what the hell? Why not? Look, can I kiss you? * Dreamling (Rose)/Dreamling (Angie): lip smack, moans: 2 instances, moist lip smack, passionate moans: 2 instances * Dreamling (Boyfriend): opens, footsteps What the hell is this?! * Desire: snap, vorpal crackle We know how the rest of this happened... * Angie Aimes: Oh my god... gulp Em, this girl- * Rose Walker: sigh Yeah... She was the first girl I ever kissed. * Angie Aimes: No, there's more to it than that. * Rose Walker: sigh That boy, that was my boyfriend. He caught us making out. He told all my friends. They all turned on me. I tried to get him to take me back, I told him it dind't mean anything and it was just a kiss but even though I really wanted to forget it happeed, even though I wanted everyone to forget it ever happened, it did happen... and it wasn't just a kiss. There was something there that always ate at the back of my mind. When things with Alex started to decline, all I wanted was to have her back in my life. pause And... before I knew it, within a month, she was moving into the apartment next door... sigh Except she didn't seem to remember who I was... sigh Or that we had met before in this locker room. * Angie Aimes: I... pause I remember this a little differently than what we just saw. I guess memories are tricky like that. clang I remember these lockers being green... not pink. footsteps The floor had smaller tiles and the smell. sniff Was nowhere this pleasant. chuckle I don't remember having my hair in ponytail that day either. chuckle Nut I was going through some things myself. I... I came to the swim meet to cover the event for the school paper. chuckle It was a big event. Tri-State Regional Championship or some such. Usually my mom or dad would come to these things with me, but they were busy so they dropped me off. sigh I didn't really know anyone there and didn't really have any idea what I was going to write about. Like I said, it wasn't my scene... I thought I went into the locker room to take a leak. chuckle And I recall the girl asking me to give her the towel before we got talking. pause But yes, I did ask a girl in a locker room if I could kiss her. sigh Like I said, I was going through some expletive, too. I wasn't into boys like my friends. I thought, maybe, I liked girls. chuckle Television wasn't really doing anything for me, nor were some magazines I found. I didn't know what came over me in that moment, but I gave it a go. When somebody barged in, I ran. I got scared. I didn't realize it was her boyfriend. I thought it was her dad. I thought she'd be in serious trouble. I felt awful... I thought I had ruined her life. chuckle Honestly, when I moved next-door, I thought you looked familiar. I forgot the girl's name in the locker room that day by then, but if you had introduced yourself as Rose... sigh It may have jogged my memory. * Drury Walker: Is this for real? You're the girl that Em first kissed? * Angie Aimes: Yeah... chuckle I guess so. * Drury Walker: footsteps You did this, didn't you? scoff You were always meddling in our lives. * Desire: puff Meddling? scoff When you're my children, it's called "parenting", dear. puff Besides, this wasn't my doing... This was Rose channeling her instinctual abilities. * Drury Walker: And what about me?! What about me?! * Desire: What can I say, son? puff Sometimes you're the windshield; sometimes you're the bug... Trivia and Notes * Parts of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 4. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 6. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 5 Category:VOX Box Category:Desire/Appearances Category:Drury Walker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline